Industrial controllers and their associated I/O devices are central to the operation of modern automation systems. These controllers interact with field devices on the plant floor to control automated processes relating to such objectives as product manufacture, material handling, batch processing, supervisory control, and other such applications. Industrial controllers store and execute user-defined control programs to effect decision-making in connection with the controlled process. Such programs can include, but are not limited to, ladder logic, sequential function charts, function block diagrams, structured text, or other such programming structures.
Because of the large number of system variables that must be monitored and controlled in near real-time, industrial automation systems often generate vast amounts of near real-time data. In addition to production statistics, data relating to machine health, alarm statuses, operator feedback (e.g., manually entered reason codes associated with a downtime condition), electrical or mechanical load over time, and the like are often monitored, and in some cases recorded, on a continuous basis. This data is generated by the many industrial devices that can make up a given automation system, including the industrial controller and its associated I/O, telemetry devices for near real-time metering, motion control devices (e.g., drives for controlling the motors that make up a motion system), visualization applications, lot traceability systems (e.g., barcode tracking), etc. Moreover, since many industrial facilities operate on a 24-hour basis, their associated automation systems can generate a vast amount of potentially useful data at high rates. For an enterprise with multiple plant facilities, the amount of generated automation data further increases
The large quantity of data generated by modern automation systems makes it possible to apply a broad range of plant analytics to the automation systems and processes that make up an industrial enterprise or business. However, access to the industrial data is typically limited to applications and devices that share a common network with the industrial controllers that collect and generate the data. As such, plant personnel wishing to leverage the industrial data generated by their systems in another application (e.g., a reporting or analysis tool, notification system, visualization application, backup data storage, etc.) are required to maintain such applications on-site using local resources. Moreover, although a given industrial enterprise may comprise multiple plant facilities at geographically diverse locations (or multiple mobile systems having variable locations), the scope of such applications is limited only to data available on controllers residing on the same local network as the application.
The above-described deficiencies of today's industrial control and business systems are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional systems, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with conventional systems and corresponding benefits of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein may become further apparent upon review of the following description